horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Adventure Time Encyclopædia
The Adventure Time Encyclopædia: Inhabitants, Lore, Spells, and Ancient Crypt Warnings of the Land of Ooo Circa 19.56 B.G.E. - 501 A.G.E. 'é o primeiro guia oficial de Hora de Aventura. Ele foi escrito por Martin Olson, a voz de Hunson Abadeer. Pendleton Ward também contribuiu novo conteúdo. Artistas incluindo Renee French, Tony Millionaire, Celeste Moreno, Aisleen Romano, e Mahendra Cante adicionou 150 ilustrações coloridas. Ele foi projetado por Sean Tejaratchi. Tem 160 páginas, foi publicado pela Abrams Image e foi lançado em 22 de julho de 2013. Sumário 'sumário foi retirado da contracapa ATENÇÃO! Escrito pelo próprio Lorde do Mal para divertir e confundir os cidadãos da Noitosfera, Adventure Time Encyclopædia é talvez o livro mais perigoso da história. Embora aparentemente um guia para a Terra de Ooo e seus habitantes pós-apocalípticos, é na verdade um pesadelo divertido de armadilhas literárias, bombásticos vacilos cerebrais e textos antigos projetados para enlouquecer o leitor. Complete com sabedoria e magias secretas de feiticeiro, lugares divertidos que você deve visitar e lugares onde você provavelmente vai morrer, com quem se casar e quem não se casar, como fazer amigos e como destruir seus inimigos - este volume inclui marginália escrita à mão por Finn, Jake e Marceline. Provavelmente a maior enciclopédia já escrita desde o início do cosmos, também é um companheiro indispensável aos seres humanos e demônios que sabem que horas são. Hora de Aventura! Sumário do anúncio Cartoon Network sumário foi retirado do anúncio oficial no site do Cartoon Network Pense que você sabe o caminho ao redor da Terra de Ooo? Então você não vai querer perder o Adventure Time Encyclopædia, o primeiro do seu tipo-guia definitivo para os personagens e mundo do show! O Adventure Time Encyclopædia inclui tudo o que ninguém nunca vai precisar saber sobre a Terra de Ooo e sua sabedoria e magias de habitantes--lugares divertidos que você deve visitar e lugares onde você provavelmente vai morrer, com quem se casar e quem não se casar, como fazer amigos e como destruir seus inimigos. Livros Incompleto Livro um: Habitantes Inúteis da Terra de Ooo *Finn o Humano *Jake o Cão *Princesa Jujuba *Marceline a Rainha dos Vampiros *Rei Gelado *Lady íris *Princesa Caroço Livro dois: Habitantes absolutamente insignificantes da Terra de Ooo *Enciclopédia Adequada *Rei Gelado apresenta Ooo-La-La! *Panfleto Instrucional e Guia do Usuário do BMO Livro três: A Terra de Ooo e Você *Guia Turístico Oficial da princesa Jujuba pelo Reino doce e além! *Blog de viagem de Marceline para Demônios Mochileiros Livro quatro: Textos perdido de Ooo *O Enquirídio: Trechos desajeitadamente selecionados pelo curador nos Arquivos Hades da Biblioteca Municipal da Noitosfera *Magias e Segredos da Terra de Ooo *Novidade em Feitiços e Maldições das Indústrias Abadeer Livro cinco: Capítulos proibidos na Enyclopædia de Ooo *Se você ler este capítulo, você vai morrer *Por Favor me Ajudem: Um mago me transformou nesta página *A Carta Enigmática da Noitosfera: A Equação mágica mais patética na Terra de Ooo *O conteúdo da Carta Enigmática da Noitosfera *Como parar de ler este livro (em que o livro em si o implora para parar de lê-lo) Comercial thumb|center|335 px Categoria:Livros